Anonymous
Anonymous is a supposed hacker on MovieStarPlanet. There are many accounts of her on MSP, but most are fake. If you see anyone called 'Anonymous (You're Next!)' be sure to report them, even if they're fake, you never know. Her avatar had purple hair, a purple hat (some are without) she has a purple bra and shorts she also has the bun you get in the begining How It All Began On Friday, June 29th 2012, Anonymous posted a forum post, called 'Little Test'. At first nobody believed that she was a hacker, but she later proved that she hacked after hacking high-leveled/famous moviestars such known as: Ishacool, DiaVanille, Lucky Lilly, packs1, etc. She later came back to MSP, made a movie, and deleted herself. 'Hacked By Anonymous' If users were hacked by Anonymous, their status would say '... hacked by Anonymous. I can do almost everything. ;D -Nobody's safe!-' which meant that they were hacked. Also, some unfortunate users lost their clothes from being hacked, mostly left in their starting outfits. Finding Anonymous At the time, some chatrooms had extra rooms in them. For example, in the Cafe, there might be a room called, '9024298,' and if you went there, you might see Anonymous. You would also see her at 'Cherry' Cafe at EXACTLY 4:00pm, 7:00pm OR 6:00pm. She can be at 'Horror' beach and cafe at 10:43pm. (**If you see her with no name underneath, she went into a chatroom and deleted her account while in it) She also makes almost all of the chatrooms full. Another way is to be next is if she is on your homepage screen. Do not enter your password if she is there because she can see through the asteriks. Also, before you log in your computer will be slow and will say "This moviestar is already logged in." You would have to wait and when you came back your status would say ~'Nobody's safe'~ I can do almost anything hacked by Anonymous." Avoid going to number chat rooms, for she made them. And, if you see her on homepage refresh to get a new person doing the animations. Lastly, if you say "Anonymous" on MSP you will get a warning or get locked out for 3 days. Trivia * Anonymous created the forum on June 29th, 2012. ** No one believed her, until she started "hacking" movie stars. ** Another fact that would make players believe her is the fact she was a level 1 when she posted the forum. Normally, players can only comment on forums at Level 3 during that time. * Some people fake being anonymous, but it is unknown if the 'real' one will ever return. ** However, some people are claiming they 'hack' other players, users often calling them 'The Next Anonymous'. * The forum actually started on UK MSP. * Anonymous (or her fakes) is also seen in Pumpchkin's room at times. * Many users believed that the anonymous that hacked MSP were the worldwide Anonymous program, these suspicions were later proven wrong as the real Anonymous posted a video prooving their innocence. * After her account got deleted, she made a new one called Cherelcole. * She hacked over 100,000 users. * If you see her on the login screen, refresh, but keep in mind that's not anon, it's an anon look alike Miss filly used to have. If you login with it, instead, you'll be hacked by Miss filly. '''Info from: '''http://the-moviestarplanet.wikia.com/wiki/Anonymous